


Slowly

by ChipsAndBach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipsAndBach/pseuds/ChipsAndBach
Summary: When Lance walked into the bar that night, he had no idea that he would walk out with another man-It was just Lance, the bartender, the band, and the mysterious man in the back-The man held his hand out for Lance to shake





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda started as a one shot but might continue

When Lance walked into the bar that night, he had no idea that he would walk out with another man. He was given time off from the army to go visit his family before being sent off to Germany to fight for his country. Lance sat on a barstool, asking for just a beer to start off his night. The bar was dim and almost had a homely feel to it. Prior to coming here, Lance had been in a fight with his parents about how he left for the military and what he had said before he left. Thinking that he wouldn’t be coming back, Lance came out to his family as gay. Of course, he decided last second on the train back from boot camp, that he would confront his family before he was sent to his ultimate death. 

Shaking off the tears in the corners of his eyes from the memories of the fight, he just resumed sipping his beer and scanning the nearly empty bar. There were about 4 other people including the bartender, and a small group of men playing instruments. Two men were talking quietly in their own booth, acting as if they were discussing top secret war plans and one man was sitting in the back at a table. Lance continued nursing his drink and listening to the soft music coming from the makeshift stage. The bartender had been reading the newspaper and the other two men were now getting up to leave, putting money on the table and throwing on some jackets for the chilly winter weather outside. 

Soon, it was just Lance, the bartender, the band, and the mysterious man in the back. He was beginning to feel the warmness of being tipsy hit him and the wanting to be spontaneous. Unknowingly, Lance decided to go to the back, where the mysterious man sat in the dark, nearly completely covered by a wall. The man looked up as he approached the table and Lance took in notice his features. Mystery Man had dark, chocolate eyes that looked as though they were being mixed into a cup of warm milk to create hot chocolate. He had jet black hair that was slightly long thank the nape of his neck, looking as though he could have put it in a ponytail. The man had milky white skin that looked so incredibly soft, contradicted with the appearance of muscles on his arms, signifying that he definitely worked out often. 

The last thing that Lance noticed was the clothes the seemingly older man was wearing. It was a simple black t-shirt, brown jacket, black pants, and black boots. The most noticeable thing, out of all of his features, was the pair of dog tags hanging from his neck, signifying that he was enlisted in the army. Lance decided to start the conversation like that, attempting to make it seem as though that was the reason that he came over, and not because he thought that this stranger was insanely hot. “So, Army huh?” Lance started out awkwardly, choosing to take the seat across the male. He looked up from where he was staring at to take in the features of the new male who fortunately chose to sit across from him. There was a curt nod, “Just enlisted this year, I’m actually deploying to Germany in about a few weeks.” Lance’s eyes lit up, “Me too, I’m just on a break so that I can visit my family one last time.” he said, being careful to not give too much information to this stranger. 

The man held his hand out for Lance to shake, “Me too, the name’s Keith.” he said, waiting for the other man to shake it. Lance took the hand carefully, “Lance.” he replied. Now that they were properly acquainted, Lance began asking more personal, intimate questions. He learned that Keith was a pilot who was the same age as Lance. Keith learned that Lance was a mechanic for the planes and was also of Cuban descent. Whilst Lance was ordering another drink from the bartender, Keith was admiring his features, such as his dark, tan skin, his eyes that seemed like a calm, open ocean, and his strong jaw line. Of course, Keith knew that even admiring this man could risk him getting jailed or killed, but he just couldn’t help himself. Lance returned with two new beers, and they resumed their conversation about training camp. 

The night rushed by with the band leaving near midnight and the bartender preparing to close up. The two men, however, took no notice in the time, and continued bonding over broken dreams and drunken thoughts. Their laughter echoed through the bar while the bartender, nearly asleep, kicked them out so that he could go home to his wife and kids. With red faces and stomachs in pain that could only be found from laughing too hard, the two men found an alleyway to sit down in until a taxi passed by. Lance was the first to calm down from their laughing spell and was immediately hit with the cold bite of the night, nipping at his ears and nose, noticing that he had forgotten his jacket in the damn bar. Keith noticed that Lance was shivering and motioned him over. Upon arrival, Keith took off his jacket and proceeded to put the two close enough together that they could share the warmth the jacket provided. Oblivious to the other’s true feelings, they were both happy that they could sit close together without the other knowing the giant secret that they both shared. 

The night grew colder, the two men sitting in a comfortable silence, before Lance spoke up, “My family kicked me out.” He choked out, drunkenly sobbing over not being able to see his family ever again. Keith took notice in the tears running down Lance’s face and before he could think about it, Keith wiped some of them from the Cuban’s face. Lance’s breath hitched at the sudden contact and he looked towards the other male, their faces inches apart. Keith blushed upon seeing what he did and was ready to stumble out an apology, before Lance surprised him. He didn’t move back in disgust, or immediately try to find a phone to call the police, instead he kept the distance and looked Keith straight in the eyes. Lance’s heart was beating faster and louder than he ever thought possible and he was searching for any sort of explanation to why this man was cradling him in his arms and why their faces were so goddamn close. Keith cleared his throat and whispered, “Why… why did they kick you out?” Lance’s drunken brain decided that this was his best shot, he only had everything left to lose, including his life, his freedom, and his reputation. Taking a deep breath, Lance told a stranger from the bar his lifelong secret.

“They kicked me out because…” Lance paused, unsure on whether or not he should make this decision and expose himself, risking possibly everything he had worked for, “They didn’t like the fact that I’m…gay.” Lance made sure to make the final words so quiet that only Keith could hear them, and looked away quickly, feeling nauseous and cursing the fact that he had trusted this man so quickly. Keith’s eyes widened and his breathing was temporarily stopped. Lance noticed the blatant change and shrugged off the sweater, completely prepared to flee the country and change his name to Pablo, before Keith came out of his trance, grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him back down. “Are you serious? Or is this some sick joke?” Keith said, rushed and quietly. Lance looked slightly scared and looked Keith into his eyes before giving a curt nod. Keith suddenly felt all of his reasoning and sanity out the window and he grabbed the face of the beautiful boy sitting too-close-to-be-friendly. He brought them close enough that he could see the specks of gray in Lance’s eyes and feel his hot, labored breath against his own. Keith was searching his eyes, as if asking permission to move forward.

Lance surprised him, taking the lead. He connected their lips together, making their mouths the only warm thing in the cold winter early morning. Keith gained control of his racing thoughts and finally comprehended what was going on, kissing back just as passionately as Lance. He reached up to grab at Lance’s hair and push him even closer than he thought possible. They were quickly running out of breath, however neither of them wanted this moment to end. Eventually, Lance broke away, both breathing heavily with swollen lips and clear disbelief in their eyes. Both were attempting to comprehend how this passion-driven crime had happened. Lance got up without another word and started pacing the small alleyway in which he had his first kiss. Keith watched the man move around, in a deep trance. Before Lance could end up permanently engraving his footprints in the ground, Keith reached out and grabbed Lance’s hand.

“Would you like to come over?” Keith asked, clearly knowing what the underlying request was. Lance stopped immediately in his tracks, and processed the question. On one hand, he could still be exposed by Keith, but on the other hand, he had nowhere to go, he clearly wanted to go the Keith’s house, and there was no way he could want to expose him after kissing back like that. Keith watched as Lance gave him a small smile and nodded. Keith got up from the spot in which he was sitting in the cold snow. Together, they walked out of the alleyway to try and find a late-night taxi that could take him to the place Lance would always remember. 

Eventually, a taxi came down the road, fully prepared to go to his own house and sleep. Lance and Keith both flagged him down and got into the back. Keith gave the driver instructions to his home. The cab was dark and the only light came from the streetlights burning away outside. It seemed to be around 2 AM and the entire town was asleep, warm in their beds or by a burning fire. It seemed the only people left awake were Keith, Lance, and the unfortunate taxi driver. While the driver was trying to get them home as quickly as possible, Keith inched his hand closer to Lance’s. Their pinkies touched and they looked at each other before interlocking their fingers together. To not look suspicious, they looked anywhere but each other, but they knew that the other was there for them. 

After what seemed like forever, the taxi dropped them off at Keith’s house. Lance made sure to give a generous tip while Keith went to unlock the door. They both stumbled into the house, the effects of the alcohol going away faster than either of them would’ve liked. Keith set down his keys and closed all of his curtains, checking that the taxi driver was long gone. Lance sat awkwardly in the doorway, waiting to see what Keith’s move would be. It wasn’t too long before the black-haired man returned, but to Lance it felt like centuries. They moved closer together, and Keith gave a sheepish smile. Lance suddenly gained back the confidence that he had been born with and moved forward to catch Keith’s lips with his own. 

Their jaws moved in sync as they got more risky, no longer in the public eye. Keith’s hands ran along the hem of Lance’s shirt, while Lance threw his hands in the other male’s long hair. Both driven by passion and desire, both shirts were discarded on the floor. Keith carefully touched the other’s bare stomach, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine. They both stumbled back towards the bedroom, never breaking apart. Keith ran slightly into the door on their way to the room, causing Lance to chuckle slightly and pull away. Keith joined in, laughing at their clumsiness. Even though neither of them had any idea what to do, it was the most beautiful night of either of their lives.


End file.
